Till Death Does Us Apart
by can'tspeak
Summary: Bella has a deathly disease and only Edward can save her. Will Edward find in himself the strength required to save Bella? read to find out. Usual Pairings/OOC/AU. R
1. Proposal

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Twilight. And I don`t own Forever and Always by Lurlene McDaniel.

"So what did the doctors say?"

I was sitting in the hospital waiting room, wearing hospital assigned clothes. I didn't want to be here, anywhere but here. To me, here meant there was something wrong. Something I didn't want to know. My best friend, Alice was sitting across from me. The room was filled with old people and it smelled like how most hospital waiting rooms smell like.

"The result haven't come in yet. They have done tests, they'll know later what's causing the blackouts," I replied.

It was sunny outside, my kind of day. I would have spent the whole day outside, if I wasn't stuck in here. I would have gone to the beach with my best friends. School was almost out in a couple of weeks and my friends were making plans of going away for the summer and then starting college. As for me? I didn't even know what life had in store for me and if everything turned out right, my parents still won't let me go away from the house. They wanted to keep me near them, where they can monitor my every move. I don't blame them, but sometimes I wished they would let me be free.

"Ugh."

"What is it?" Alice asked, sitting up straight.

"Do you see that guy over there? The one with the bronze hair? He just keeps staring at me all the time, it's so annoying," I said to Alice and snatched the magazine she was reading so I could cover my face. She got up and sat down beside me on the love seat.

"Wow, Swan. He's a total hottie," Alice replied, smiling wickedly.

"Yeah, I know. Don't forget the fact that we are in a hospital and there could be something very wrong with him." I smacked Alice's hand away from where it was resting on my thigh.

"So? He could just be visiting someone. Plus, you can't pick and choose in a hospital," Alice replied and rubbed her hand.

"Alice, for all we know he could have a very bad disease."

"He doesn't look like he has a disease, except for the fact that he's pale, he looks perfectly fine to me," Alice said waving at him a little.

"What are you, crazy?" I whispered yelled at her.

"Hey," a voice said from above us and we both looked up to see Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. Before Alice could reply or anything else, I grabbed in hand and pulled him down next to me. Alice gave me a questioning look.

"Just play along," I said and she shrugged.

"Play along to what?" Jasper asked trying to get up, but I was having none of that. Now that he was here, he was going to be my pretend boyfriend as long as that Bronzed Hair Adonis was standing there.

"Nothing, all you have to do is sit next to Bella, until that boy over there leaves. He's been eyeing Bella for a long time," Alice replied and got up to go sit down on the other chair.

"Why don't you just go and talk to him?" Jasper asked.

"Talk to him? You've been spending too much time with Alice. He could be crazy." I was appalled. How could he say something like that? I was trying to avoid that guy and he wanted me to talk to him. Craziness officially has another name and it's called, Jasper.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" He asked getting up again.

"All I want from you is for you to sit here and talk to me, until he leaves," I replied through clenched teeth.

"Fine, no need to get angry." He put his arm on the back of the chair and put some space between us. I just rolled my eyes.

"So what have you guys planned for the summer?" I asked, laying my head back and looking out the window. It looked out to the garden in front of the hospital. I could see people taking walks and doctors talking to each other.

"Summer? You're kidding right? You're stuck here and you want us to plan for summer?" Alice asked angrily.

"I'm just asking and it's not like my parents will let me go anywhere with you guys."

"How long are you going to be here anyways?" Jasper asked.

"Don't know, probably until after the test results come," I said. Jasper was more concerned than Alice.

After all he was the one who had caught me when I had blacked out at the end of school. I was kind of dreading going back to school, I was the kind of person who hated attention and my little black out must be all over school by now. It wasn't the first time I had a black out but it was the first time my parents found out about them. When I came to the hospital I obviously had to tell the doctor that the black outs have been happening for a month now. My mom was appalled. She said I should have told her when I had my first one, but I was scared. It's not the first time I've had black outs in my life.

"'Kay well we are going to go now, let you rest," Alice said getting up.

"Alice Mary Brandon, get back in your seat right now. There is no way you guys are going anywhere until that guy leaves the room." I glared at Alice until she sat back down.

"You're tired now, Bella," Alice said concerned.

"I don't care, you guys are not leaving me alone. If he stays here the whole night, then you stay here the whole night," I said and crossed my arms over my chest.

"That won't be necessary," Jasper said and nodded in the direction of the guy. A nurse was taking him away.

"See, I told you he was sick," I said triumphantly to Alice.

"I still don't believe it, maybe the nurse was taking him to see somebody," Alice replied and got up. I pouted.

"Oh, quit pouting and get some rest." Jasper got up too and I almost fell over because I was kind of leaning on him.

"Do you want us to take you to your room, in case the Phantom of the Hospital Room is in the hallway?" Alice laughed. I smacked her on the butt and she pouted. Now it was my turn to laugh.

Jasper and Alice left but I stayed there for a little while. Maybe, I did think the Bronzed haired guy was going to be in the hallway. When a good 15 minutes had passed and the nurse who took him had come back, I decided to ask her who he was.

"Hi, you know the guy you just took out of here? Who is he?"

"That was Dr. Cullen's son. Edward, I think his name is," she replied.

"Oh, is he sick or something?" I asked.

"No, he was just here to visit Dr. Cullen. He was busy so Edward said he'll wait in here," she replied and walked away to help an old lady.

Damn Alice, so the boy wasn't sick. Oh, well. It's not like I was going out with him or anything. Alice was right, he was hot, and there was no way someone like him was going to date someone like me. I walked to my room and opened the door to go in. There was a bouquet of red roses lying across my pillow. I went to pick them up, they were so beautiful. I thought my dad must have left them there.

"Do you like the roses?" A voice like velvet asked from behind me. I turned to thank whoever it was and stopped when I saw who it was. It was the bronze haired guy.

"Y-y-yes," I stuttered, great, just great.

"I'm glad." He smiled the most beautiful crooked smile and I felt my knees give out. I sat down on my bed before he could notice the affect he had on me.

"Do you have a name? Or do you just go around hospitals staring at girls and leaving them flowers?" Even though I knew his name, I had to make conversation because he was staring at me again.

"Edward Cullen. And you are?" He sat down at the edge of the bed. As far away from me as possible.

"Isabella Swan. Bella, for short," I replied.

"Lovely name, just like yourself." He smiled a little. This was getting weird.

"Thanks for the flowers. Not to sound rude or anything but I'm actually very tired and would like to rest now." I wasn't really tired but I wanted him out the door.

"Well, I wouldn't take up any more of your time." He got up and as he was walking to the door, I stopped him.

"Wait, why did you give me these flowers?"

"I gave you the flowers because you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. And also because you're the girl I intend to marry," he said this so casually, like he didn't just tell me he wanted to marry me.

"How do you know I'm not already married?" What? Where did that come from? Wasn't the fact that he wanted to marry me enough for me to throw him out of my room?

"No ring on your finger. If I were your husband I would make you wear a ring. I wouldn't want to lose you to someone else," Edward said matter of factly.

"Well, I already have a boyfriend." He already saw me with Jasper, might as well play that card.

"Oh, I know. But he's not here right now, is he?" With that he walked out of the room, leaving me staring after him, open mouthed.

**AN: New story, tell me how you guys like it. Give me some feedback and don`t forget to review. **


	2. Misery Business

**Disclaimer: You all know what goes here. **

Shit. Shit. Shit. I can't believe I just told her I wanted to marry her. She was freaked out of her mind. I could tell because even though I can't read her mind, I can read her face. As I walked out of the hospital, I passed my father's office and he was shaking his head at me.

_"Edward, son.." he started to say but I blocked him out. _

I didn't need someone telling me what I did was the stupidest thing ever. I can't marry her. I would love to marry her, I would love to make her mine forever, but it's not possible. I'm a vampire, I can't marry a human and yet I can't find it in myself to stay away from her. I walked into the bright sunlight. I put on my sunglasses and quickly walked to the parking lot. There was a blond guy leaning against my silver Volvo.

"Great going," he said and shook his head. I opened the car and slid into the passenger seat. I gave the keys to Jasper, I didn't want to drive in my condition.

"Shut up , Jasper. You're the one who was getting friendly with her, I thought I told you to stay away from her," I growled. I remember how close he was sitting to her. I was so far gone that I couldn't stand the thought of her sitting next to my own brother.

"Hey, your staring was creeping her out," Jasper replied and send a calm wave towards me.

"I know, but I can't help it. It's like she has this strange hold over me. I mean you know what it feels like. You have it with Alice," I said, thinking about Jasper's human girlfriend.

"Yeah and I don't think she's going to like it too much if she finds out who you are," Jasper said looking at me. I ignored that look and looked out the window and at the seemingly normal people walking on the sidewalks. Their lives were so simple. Whoever they chose to love was also human while I was pretty sure that Bella would drive a stake through my heart if she ever found that I was a vampire. Not that a stake would kill me. 

_"What did dad say?" Jasper sent the thought towards me. _

"Nothing, but it's something bad," I said grimly out loud.

As a doctor at the hospital, my father could have found out about Bella's diagnosis. He went to Yale and he is one of the highest paid doctor's at the hospital. Most doctors come to him for advice, as he is a surgeon and in Bella's case he should have found out about the diagnosis. But no such luck. All I knew was that I couldn't live without my angel. I still remember the day I first saw her.

_I was going to see my father at the hospital. There was an emergency, so he had to leave early, but before he left, he told my mother he wanted to talk to me. So now I was going to the hospital to see him. It probably had something to do with what I wanted to do with my life. Seriously? I mean we are vampires for crying out loud. We have a heck of a long life ahead of us. I parked my car next to my fathers and got out. I hate coming to the hospital, too many sick people. I took a deep breath and turned to walk into the hospital. That was when I saw her. She was so normal, yet so beautiful. She was crying and it made my heart clench, I wanted to go over and comfort her. Before I could make a move, the woman she was talking to hugged her, and told her everything was going to be alright. What was going to be alright? I was so mesmerized by her beauty, that I didn't notice something was very wrong. I couldn't read the girls' mind. I concentrated really hard. That's when she looked up at me. _

Which brings us back to today. She clearly thinks I'm stalking her.

"Edward. Edward. EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN." I was jostled out of my thoughts by Jasper's yelling.

"What is it?" I looked around dazed.

"I was asking did you talk to her." Jazz shook his head.

"Yes, and I also told her that she was the girl I was going to marry," I moaned and put my head in my hands.

"You did what?" Jasper was laughing uncontrollably.

"How can you laugh? I freaked her out. She won't want anything to do with me." I was shocked by his laughing.

"I'm laughing because you're misery is my pleasure and I'm sure Bella is going to tell Alice. Come to think of it, it's time Alice comes home for dinner. You know, she can help you with Bella," Jasper replied, still laughing.

"I don't think anyone can help me now." I laid my head back on the headrest. I was acting pathetic. How could a human have this kind of effect on me?

"Alice can. You know she's pretty smart for a human and she can help you. She's good at fixing things," Jasper replied and took a sharp turn into the woods. We were nearing home. We have lived in the same house since we were kids; we grew up here. It wasn't hard because we are born vampires and we can age. We can eat human food as long as we keep a healthy blood diet.

When I first heard that Bella was sick, I wanted to turn her into a vampire. That was until I saw her with her family and friends. She looked so happy. If I turn her she has to leave behind everything, and everyone she ever loved. Then there's the problem of her not wanting this life. I don't believe that, though. I have seen her with her friends and overheard her talking to her mother. She wants nothing more than to live her life and graduate from high school, go off to college. I can give her all that, but in return I will take away her life. Her soul. Jasper stopped the car and I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"C'mon let's go. I'm sure Mom wants to know what you did," he laughed and was about to get out of the car when I stopped him.

"You cannot tell anyone about what I just told you. Not Mom and, especially not Emmett. If you do, I'm going to hunt you down and rip you apart," I growled.

"Fine, relax. I won't tell anyone." We got out of the car and walked into the house, where we were greeted by our mother, Esme Cullen.

"Oh, you boys are home. Good, get ready, we are having dinner at your grandmother's house," she said to us, in her sweet voice. I have a hard time believing we are vampires. Dinner at grandma's house? Seriously?

"'Kay, but before I have something to tell you guys," Jasper said, as Emmett walked into the living room. I glared at Jasper. He should know, I follow out my threats.

"Dude, you look like you're choking," Emmett said and sat down on the recliner. I was still glaring at Jasper. I knew he was going to say something because he was reciting the Battle Of Hymn in Spanish.

"Edward popped the question," he said and ran at vampire speed, out of the house. I ran after him and I could hear Emmett's booming laugh following me out of the house. Emmett and Mom followed us out of the house and Esme was telling us to stop. When I caught up to Jasper I had him pinned to the ground, my teeth at his throat, when Emmett pulled me off of him.

"Relax, bro. Calm down. It's okay. You only asked a human girl you've been stalking to marry you. No big deal." Emmett started laughing again and this time I joined in.

_"Edward, did you found out about her diagnosis?" Esme asked me. _

I just shook my head. I tried very hard not to concentrate on the fact, that there could be something very wrong with Bella. My Bella. My angel. We all walked back to the house, enjoying the warmth of the sun while it lasted. It was almost evening and the sun was about to set. For some reason, I always felt sad when the sun went down. It meant the end of another day; a day gone by without anything new happening. The beginning of another night. As I was about to enter the house, I turned and looked at the setting sun one last time. Little did I know then, my life was about to change. The way I viewed life as about to change.

**AN: I would like to thank everyone who read my story. A special thank you goes out to ** _**Jmarcinikglsd**_** for reviewing. Thank you so much. Yours was the first one. And as for the rest of you, please review. I don't bite. ;) **

**The next chapter will be up soon. Please tell me if you liked the EPOV and if you want to it continue throughout the story. Thanks again. **

**You know you wanna click it. **


	3. Shocked into Silence

**Disclaimer: Seriously? **

BPOV

After Edward left, I just sat in my room watching TV. I was trying really hard not to concentrate on what Edward had said. All of it. I had a feeling that he wasn't one of those person who let go easy. He was going to come around a lot and I had to think of ways to avoid him. But later, right now I was tired and my Mom was around somewhere in the hospital. I'll probably need Alice's help to come up with a plan to avoid Edward. Until then, I had to keep my mind off of him and watch TV. Plus, I had bigger things to worry about then a hot stalker guy. Someone knocked on my door and I looked up to see who it is.

"Hey, Bells."

"Dad. What are you doing here?" I asked as my father entered the room with a big bouquet of flowers.

"I thought we'll eat out today, but you can't leave the hospital so I thought I'll bring the food to you," he said, as two nurses wheeled a table into the room, with my Mom following behind.

"I brought you flowers, but looks like somebody beat me to it," Dad said as he eyed the roses Edward gave me.

"Looks like Bella has a secret admirer," Mom said smiling. I looked at my Dad and he looked mock upset.

"Oh, Daddy. You know you're the only man in my life." I got up and hugged him.

"I better be," he replied and hugged me back. We all laughed at that.

"C'mon you too, food's getting cold," Mom said and we all gathered around my hospital bed. Dad turned off the lights and lit the candles. As we were all enjoying a nice family dinner, I looked at my parents and realized what they must be going through.

My Mom, Renee Swan owns an antique store, which is quite popular. My father, Charles 'Charlie' Swan has his own business. We are not hurting for money, but then again money isn't everything. We were living a normal happy life and then all of a sudden 'poof!' went our happiness. I know they are worried, but they won't let me see it. They think if they are afraid, then I'll be afraid too. I'm their only child, so they have given me everything I ever wanted. And now they were worried sick because of me. It's not like I could do anything about it though. I don't want to be here anymore then they do.

"Your doctor said the reports have come in and she would like to discuss them with all of us," Mom said, sending a cautious glance my way.

"After we can go home?" I asked, paying close attention to what I was eating.

"Yes, tomorrow morning after the meeting with the doctor. We'll take you home, sweetie," Mom said, pushing my hair behind my ear. I'm sure she was trying to convince herself, more than me.

"After we go home, we can probably go on a little vacation. Maybe go to the beach house," Dad said. I knew we were trying to avoid the main topic. What's in the reports? I didn't want to know and neither did they. I liked being oblivious.

"Maybe you can bring Alice with you," Renee said and I snorted.

"Yeah, right. Alice is attached at the hip with Jasper. Where ever he goes, she goes and where ever she goes, he goes. They are inseparable," I replied laughing and my parents joined in. This is how I wanted it to be. Us together, laughing, and happy. Just not in a hospital. My eyes met my mother's and I realized how scared she really is. She's afraid she'll lose me.

"I love you guys," I said and hugged both my parents at the same time.

"Family hug," Charlie said, as he squeezed us. He was just as scared as my mom.

"'Kay, we have to go now. Let you get some rest. Tomorrow is a big day." Mom got up and turned on the lights. Then she cleared the table, while my father flipped through the TV.

"Good night, honey. I love you." Mom kissed my forehead and waited for my dad.

"'Night, baby. Be good, I don't want to hear you caused any trouble to the nurses," Dad said as he hugged me.

"'Kay, I'll think about. Now go. You two look beat," I laughed. As they left I looked after them, hoping they wouldn't leave me alone here. I don't like being in hospitals, they scare me. I am klutz and true to my nature I have been here a lot, but this time it was more serious than a head injury. I fell asleep thinking about my parents. Most of the time, I sleep dreamlessly but not tonight.

_I dreamed that I was in a beautiful meadow. I could hear a river somewhere nearby and I could see a beautiful house. I looked around and realized that I wasn't alone. There was someone there with me, a guy. It was him. It was Edward Cullen. _

_"What, are you stalking me in my dreams too?" I asked smiling a little. I had loved the flowers he had gotten for me. _

_"Bella..." He said in a grim voice and it made my heart clench. He came over to where I was standing and lifted his hand to lightly brush it along my jaw. _

_"Edward, what is it? What's wrong?" I was scared because Edward looked like he was in a lot of pain. _

_"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry," he replied and fell to his knees, his head in his hands. _

_"Sorry for what? Edward what is it?" I was trying to pry his hands off his face. By now I was panicking and my heart was beating so fast I'm sure he could hear it. _

_"Sorry I can't save you Bella." He looked up and my heart stopped. There was so much pain in his eyes. I felt wetness on my cheeks and realized I was crying. I wanted to ask him what is it he can't save me from, but before I could, he got up and left me all alone. The meadow that was so beautiful once, started to feel lonely to me. I wanted to get out of there but I didn't know where it was or how to get out of here. I started running, trying to find my way out of the meadow, until I realized that I was just running in circles. There was no way out of here. I was stuck. _

I opened my eyes to the sun streaming in through the window. I was no longer in the meadow, but in the hospital room. I looked around and got up to shut the drapes. It was still early in the morning and I wanted to sleep. But I was scared to close my eyes. Scared that I will dream that dreadful dream again. What was it that had Edward so scared? Why was he trying to save? What was he trying to save me from? Whenever I had weird dreams Mom told me that dreams were the minds way of telling us something. Well, what was my mind telling me? That Edward, my stalker, is really trying to save me? But from what? I shook my head and decided to rid myself of the hospital gown I was wearing.

By the time I was done getting ready, it was time for my meeting with my doctor. My parents will be here any minute. I decided to kill time by watching TV. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew my Mom was lightly shaking me.

"Hey, honey. G' morning," she said, brushing my hair away from my face.

"G' morning. What time is it?" I asked in a groggy voice. I cleared my throat and stretched.

"It's time for us to go see Dr. Snow. Your Dad is already there, I came here to get you, but you were sleeping," she replied, as we walked out my room.

"Mhm." Suddenly, I didn't feel like leaving my room. My heart was beating so fast, I was afraid I might have a heart attack. There was a ringing in my ears and all I wanted to do was run from the hospital and never look back.

"Bella, are you listening to me?" Mom shook my hand.

"I'm sorry. I was just thinking. What were you saying?" I asked dazed.

"I asked how did you sleep last night. I know you were upset when Dr. Snow said she was going to keep you here for observation." Mom was looking at me with concerned blue eyes. Well, I could tell her about the dream, but then I'd have to tell her about Edward. Everything about Edward, from his stalking to his declaration of marriage.

"Good, as long as I get to go home today." I raised my eyebrows questioningly.

"We'll see," Mom said laughing and we entered the doctor's office.

"Good Morning, Bella. How are you feeling today?" Dr. Snow asked in that all's-well voice doctor's use when all's not well.

"I'm good," I said politely. In my mind I thought, you're about to tell me something is terribly wrong with me, how do you expect me to feel.

"Well, that's good," Dr. Snow said and got up from her chair to check my x-rays.

"So, what's the verdict?" I asked, as I sat down between my parents.

"Well, Bella, Mr. and Mrs. Swan, I'm not going to lie to you and I'm not going to give you false hope," Dr. Snow said as she looked at my x-rays.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked, holding my hand.

"Is something wrong with Bella's x-rays?" Mom asked, panicked. She was squeezing the life out of my other hand.

"Yes. Bella has brain tumour," Dr. Snow replied grimly.

My parents were shocked. I laughed. I mean, I actually laughed. The woman just told me I had brain tumour and all I can do is laugh. My parents looked at me like I was going crazy.

"What? Don't tell me you actually believe her? I mean, I can't have it again," I said to my parents and looked at Dr. Snow. The expression on her face told me that I was very wrong.

"Can I?" I asked, my eyes wide with fear.

"Unfortunately, yes," she replied in that same grim voice and came to sit back in her chair.

"But, I had it when I was ten. And the doctor's said it can't come back. I got radiation and chemo," I said in a shocked voice.

"Bella, the doctor's said they were 90% sure it won't come back." She was looking at me with pity in her eyes.

"Oh, 'cause you know when you're ten years old and have cancer, you actually want know that the doctor's think it can come back," I replied sarcastically.

"Well last time, she got radiation and chemo and it went away. She can have it again, can't she?" Charlie asked. I looked at my Mom and saw that she was crying. Why was she crying? It's not like I was dead.

"There is an option," Dr. Snow said.

"What is it? We'll do anything," Mom asked in a choked voice.

"Bella can't have radiation or chemo. Not right now anyways. She has to have surgery. But the tumour is 5.7mm and we can only perform surgery on 5.5mm tumour," she replied calmly. How can she be calm? She was talking about cutting my head open.

"So what do you suggest?" Dad asked. Why were they talking about me like I wasn't even here?

"I suggest Bella get gamma radiation. It will shrink the tumour to a reasonable size and then we'll be able to operate," Dr. Snow said in that same calm voice.

"Would you guys stop talking about me like I'm not here? It's my head. My life. Don't I get to make decisions?" I asked, outraged.

"Bella, honey. I thought you would want this," Dad said in a calm voice, rubbing my hand.

"Of course, I do," I replied, like he crazy. I was outraged that before then, I didn't know there was something growing inside my brain. Was that even possible?

"Well the radiation can start as soon as next week, if you guys want. I will have to keep Bella here one more night and she can go home tomorrow morning," Dr. Snow replied and got up.

"Thank you," My parents said, as they shook her hand. Thank you? What are they thanking her for? The woman just said the very thing we were all fearing. Even as I was thinking this, all I wanted to do was cry. We walked out of Dr. Snow's office and my parents said they had to leave. Mom offered to take me to my room, but I told her no. I walked back to my room, all the while thinking. Not about what Dr. Snow had said, but about the dream I had. Edward had said he couldn't save me. Maybe my mind was trying to tell me what I was fearing.

When I started having the blackouts, I knew something was wrong. That's the reason I didn't tell anyone. I was afraid of the conclusion they'd come up with. That I had brain tumour again. I was trying really hard not to cry. I tried really hard not to think of my mother's face when Dr. Snow had said those dreadful words. I tried not to think that I might not go to college. Might never have a happy life. I opened my door to go into my room. I wanted to just lie down and not think but when I saw who was waiting there for me, I fell apart. Edward got up from the bed he was sitting on and came to hug me. He took me to the bed and sat with me. In that moment, I had a sudden realization. I realized that Edward will be by my side no matter what. I can always count on him. And until last night I was coming up with ideas to avoid him.

**AN: The next chapter will be up soon too. Hopefully. I have been typing so much, I hope I don't get carpal tunnel. I would like to thank: Jmarcinikglsd (again), Rita Cullen, and TWPotter for reviewing to my story. I would also like to thank: Aurora C., Heather 98, BellaBellaCullen, LoveThaPenguin4Ever, lightbabe, Smile2luv, and Skylar87 for putting my story on their favourite's list and subscribing to it. I think I got everyone, but if I didn't than I'm so sorry. Thanks soooooooo much. I'm so glad you guys liked my story. Also, do check out my other two stories. I left my house for 10 mins came back and had 6 new mails. I was so happy. This chapter is dedicated to all of you awesome people. Lots of Love. :)**

**P.S. If you guys find any grammar mistakes or something, feel free to point them out. I like good feedback. Thanks again. **


	4. Savior

**Disclaimer: After all we've been through. **

I don't know how long we had been sitting here but one thing I knew for sure. I never wanted to move. I felt so safe in Edward's arms. I just wanted to stay this way forever; even if I was in the arms of my stalker. It was the strange feeling of safety that held me to my place, in his arms. I sighed and realized it was probably time for him to leave, so I pulled back.

"Don't you have to go? Visiting hours will be over soon," I asked feeling scared. As long as Edward was here I was in control.

"My father's a doctor here, I think I can manage to stay after hours," he replied softly and I sighed in relief.

"You look relieved," he smirked.

"Yeah, well. I was hoping you would be able to stay. Strangely enough I want you here," I replied truthfully.

"I'll be here as long as you need me," he said and I realized that he wasn't just saying it. Edward was trying to tell me that I can always count on him.

"Aren't you going to ask me what's wrong?" I questioned, looking him in the eye.

"Not unless you want to tell me," Edward replied sincerely.

"Why are you being so nice? Aren't you supposed to be stalking me?" I asked playfully.

"What do you think I'm doing here?" He smiled a crooked smile and my heart nearly stopped.

We sat in silence for awhile and I took that chance to admire Edward clearly. Edward is different from any guy I've ever known and let's face it, it's not a large amount of guys. He sort of reminds me of Jasper. I smiled and shook my head.

"So what happened to your boyfriend?" Edward asked me.

"Mhm? We broke up," I replied simply.

"Awe, you didn't have to do that for me," Edward replied giving me his crooked smile again. He seriously needed to stop doing that or I was going to jump him.

"I didn't. I did it because I wanted to." I smirked.

"Interesting. I've never known anyone who broke up with their boy/girlfriend because they wanted to," he exclaimed.

"Alice used to do it all the time," I offered.

"Alice?" He asked, confused.

"My best friend. She sort of used to speed date before she met her boyfriend. She said and I quote 'I'm trying to find the perfect guy and he's not going to come to me if I don't try to find him. Carpe diem, baby," I laughed.

"Is she the pixie?" He asked laughing.

"Yeah and the blond guy—" Oops I almost said that the blond guy is her boyfriend.

"What about the blond guy?" He asked.

"The blond is now my ex," I said simply. He nodded like he was enjoying some private joke.

"What?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Nothing," he said simply.

We fell quite again and this time I didn't break the silence. Just his presence here was enough . I didn't need him to talk to me too. He probably thought that I was weird despite the fact that he's the one stalking me. I looked at him again and I realized how one person's can life change so much in one day. Here I was yesterday, completely boyfriend-less and feeling healthy, and now I have a guy who thinks he wants to marry me and a brain tumour. Fate has a cruel sense of humour; that rhymed. It gave me Edward, but took away my health. My chance to live. Maybe I was a horrible person in my part lives. I sighed and laid my head back on the pillows getting comfortable. I looked at Edward again and he was texting someone.

"Are you texting your girlfriend?" I asked smiling. I wish he doesn't have a girlfriend. _What? Where did that come from? _

"If I had a girlfriend, why would I tell you you're the girl I'm going to marry?" Edward in a playful voice.

"I don't know. You're a stalker," I laughed.

"True, but no. It's just my Mom. She's wants to know when I'm coming home. Family dinner and all," he explained and smiled in that 'I have a secret but I can't tell you what it is' way. I looked at the time and indeed it was time for him to head home. I wanted him to stay, but I bit my lip. He _has_ to eat.

"Don't worry, though. My father is still around here somewhere. I can just go with him," Edward replied noticing my stressed expression. I smiled widely.

"Edward, how old are you?" I asked curious.

"Old enough," Edward replied.

"What's that supposed to mean? Old enough to do what?" God, I hoped he wasn't in his mid-twenties, that would be really creepy.

"Old enough to marry you." He got up off the bed and went to look out the window.

"And that's how old exactly?" I asked again.

"Dear god, you're persistent. If you really want to know, then fine. I'm 23." He turned to look at me and smirked. That's not bad but it's still creepy. I haven't even graduated from high school yet. Although If I won't live long enough to go off to college, than dating a guy 5 years older than me won't be a problem. Who am I kidding? It's a big problem. He shouldn't even be here. I should throw him out. I haven't even graduated high school and he's probably graduated college. I was bought out my reverie by Edward's laughing.

"What?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him.

"You looked so serious. It's hard to believe you believed me. Do I look 23?" He asked laughing.

"So you lied to me? That is not a way to win my heart over." I can't believe he would lie to me.

"Sorry," Eward said sincerely.

"Mhm. I'll forgive you if you tell me how old are you exactly," I offered.

"19. I'll be turning 20 on June 20th." He looked out the window again. I sighed in relief. He's only a year older than I am. Thank God.

"What are you looking at?" I got up and went to stand beside him.

"The sunset," he replied in a sad voice. Before I could ask him why he was sad he explained his answer.

"I don't like the sunset very much. It means that another day has gone by and another life is coming to an end. I just wish that the sun would remain where it is." He looked down at me, with a sad expression in his eyes.

"Look at it this way. The end of this day brings the hope of tomorrow. The end of today means, everything that happened today will be history, so we can write history again tomorrow. The end of this day means a new chance for tomorrow. Chances to do things we couldn't do today. Chances to find our way in the light provided by the moon, so the sun can shine it's light on someone else." I turned to look at up him and he was staring at me with a strange look in his eyes.

"Bella," he said and my heartbeat quickened. My name sounded so different coming from his lips.

He was looking at me and looked down. I didn't like the way his eyes were looking at me, like he was trying to find something. An answer, probably. I felt like his eyes could see into my soul, figure out my deepest, darkest secret. I decided to just tell him what it was. Why go through all the trouble? If he had to leave he would have done so a long time ago. I have to find in myself the strength to tell him what's wrong. Why his so called dream to marry me will never come true. I looked up at him.

"It's a brain tumour," I said simply. I could feel the tears coming. He didn't need me to repeat it again. He pulled me to him again and I was surprised. I didn't resist the feeling of safety though. Maybe he will be able to save me after all. If not that, than with him I can find the strength to live my last years. I don't know why I'm being so pessimistic. Maybe there is life at the end of this tunnel, but I don't see it. How can I believe that if I let go of everything right now, it will come back to me? Time lapsed again and it was time for Edward to go. He said he will see me tomorrow, before I leave.

The nurses bought in my dinner. I was surprised to find that I was hungry after everything that has happened today. As I ate I thought about Edward. It felt strange to put so much trust in someone I just met. But I liked the feeling. I had my family and my best friend, but it feels great to have Edward too. I hope his mother isn't mad at him for staying here so late. My phone vibrated and I checked to see who was texting me. It was my Mom.

_"Hey, sweetie. Sleep tight. Tomorrow, you can sleep in your own bed. Love, Mom." _

I smiled a little and was about to reply when I got another text. This one was from Alice.

"_I can't believe it. It's official. I hate doctors. I don't care that my boyfriend is going to be one, someday. Why didn't you tell me? I had to find out from your mother. Do not reply to this I know you're tired. We'll talk tomorrow." _

Wow. Even in a text she talks so much. I don't know how Jasper handles her. Alice talks so much, she should become the president. Then she can say stuff and not mean it. Or worse she can become a doctor. She'll learn how to give people false hope. I sighed and put down my phone. I had the sudden urge to talk to Edward but I didn't have his number. I will have to remember to ask him for it tomorrow. Thinking of tomorrow, made me hope that he would show up before my parents did. I know I should tell my parents about him, but for the time being I want to keep him all to myself. I laid down on the bed and went to sleep thinking happy thoughts about Edward.

**AN: Sorry. I know it's been long since I updated last. It's been a rough week. I had parents teacher interview and I'm totally failing math. Ugh! I hate math! Than I had to write a short story for English, which was totally funny. It was supposed to 1200 words, but mine was like 5,021 words. Ultimately the teacher said it can 2000 words and I had to butcher my story. I took out so many things. I was heartbroken. My story though survived and still turned out good, I think. Sorry again for the late update and the long AN. Now I'm off to do math. Don't forget to review. They make me happy and in return I do my math which makes my mom happy, which will make you guys happy because I will update soon. I know this chapter is short, but the next one will be longer hopefully. Sorry again! Click, click, click. Love you all. **

**P.S. Tell me if you guys want EPOV, on any chapter. I will be happy to do it. Also, should I do the next chapter in EPOV, after he found out about Bella? Let me know. I'll start writing it just in case.  
**


	5. Dying Dont Come Easy

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Whoever said dying was easy and life was hard, was a total and complete hypocrite because for me dying doesn't come easy. How was I supposed to graduate thinking that my classmates will be living their lives happily, while I am at hospitals? Maybe life is hard but it's definitely better than dying. Does it ever occur to guys to give a girl their phone number? Stupid, Edward. Who does he think he is? He is not allowed to change my perspective on anything. So many questions, so little answers. I was officially going home today. Waiting for my parents was making me impatient but at the same time I kept hoping for Edward to come. I tried reading a magazine but that didn't work and TV was worse. I couldn't concentrate on anything and all for some guy who apparently claimed me as the woman he will marry. But it was still very sweet of him to stay with me last night. As I was flipping through the magazine a knock came at my door.

"It's open. There's no point in locking it, they'll probably think I was trying to kill myself or something," I called out to whoever it was on the door and went back to flipping magazine pages.

"Wow, someone's so happy to be going home this morning." I looked up from the magazine. He's here. He's come for me. All that's left is slaying the dragon and this will be the perfect fairytale. Why can't life be a fairytale?

"You don't seem happy to see me," Edward said in an almost sad voice. Did I just hurt his feelings?

"No, I'm sorry. I mean, I am happy to see you, I was just thinking that's all. No big deal." I smiled at him. God, he was gorgeous. He looked especially good today. He was dressed in all black and his green eyes sparkled like emeralds.

"Phew, for a minute I thought you were going to kick me out." He smiled a crooked smile.

"No, you're safe." I closed the magazine and made room for him on the couch.

"You know I don't even have your number, I can just show up anywhere you are, if you want to see me or not. Wonder what they did when they didn't have cellphones?" He said it so seriously, that I burst out laughing.

"I think they had ways of contacting to people by letters and home phones. You know the black rotary dials ones." I tried to say it seriously but I couldn't. It was so easy to forget everything in Edward's presence. He made everything better. I wish I could stay like this forever. Just not in the hospital.

"You're thinking again," Edward said accusingly. I couldn't deny that and I wondered how my opinion of him had changed in three days. Maybe someday it really will happen. Someday I can be with Edward the way he imagines it. I laughed lightly.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing," I replied, blushing crimson. Thankfully he let it drop but I could tell he didn't want to.

"You know, you spend an awful lot of time at the hospital. Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" My voice cracked at the last sentence. I didn't want to lose my last ray of hope. Although, I couldn't understand the reason, something in me wished for Edward to be alone. Which was just cruel.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend." He smiled, like he could read my mind. How I wish. It'd be so cool if he could read my mind, but at the same time I wouldn't want him to know all the things that I was thinking. I opened my mouth to say something but stopped short, when Edward got up from the couch. I looked up at him.

"I have to go, I just remembered something I have to do." He looked down at me, with sadness in his eyes. Well, yeah. I wasn't really expecting him to stop his life for me.

"Yeah, whatever," I said bitterly and looked away. And I didn't really need his pity. I got up and turned to look at him. He started to say something but I stopped him.

"You know, you might as well leave. My parents are coming to pick me up. I'm not really in a mood to explain you to them." I smiled and walked past him to the window. I heard the door close behind him and turned around. Good job, Bella. He must think I'm totally insane. I sighed and leaned against the window. Maybe, I am insane. The gentle knock on my door sounded so loud, it startled me. My mom poked her head in through the crack in the door.

"Hey, honey," she said, and entered the room. I looked at her, for a minute unable to say anything.

"Where's dad?" I asked, finally. I walked over to the bed to get my stuff. I wasn't going to stay here any longer than necessary.

"He went to sign the discharge papers. I'm so glad you're coming home." Renee gently kissed my forehead and smiled. I smiled back as best as I could. I just wasn't feeling it. God, it was hard to believe Edward could have this kind of effect on me. I smiled again, this time with more feeling.

"We thought we'd have dinner at a restaurant today. To celebrate your home coming," Renee said as we started walking out of the hospital room.

"Maybe tomorrow," I replied as I closed the door behind me, with a long last look. It was hard to believe this place held good memories, but it did. Memories of Edward and me.

"We are going away for summer vacation. Renting the beach house again. Just the three of us." I could tell she was trying hard to make me feel better, so I nodded. I would like to go to the beach house again.

We walked to the reception together. My dad was there talking to a blond man wearing a lab coat. I looked over at my mom for confirmation, if she knew the man, but she too looked confused. Charlie noticed us and walked over to introduce us. The blond man turned and I was surprised. This man can be a movie star, what was he doing here? He had shocking blue eyes, and hair like sunshine.

"This is Dr. Cullen," Charlie said and I turned sharply to look at him. Cullen? Could this be Edward's father? It was impossible. This man was _very_ young. It was hard to believe his son was almost in his twenties. I was looking at the doctor but I could still hear my parents discussing my 'case' with him. I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I wanted treatment but this was ridiculous. They didn't need to tell every doctor of my condition. Especially not Edward's father. Dr. Cullen turned to look at me and I smiled politely. My phone buzzed loudly and I excused myself.

"Hello?" I said to whoever was on the other end.

"I heard you're getting out today," replied a chirpy voice.

"You heard right, Ali. I'm out but on probation," I replied in a serious voice.

"Very Funny," she replied in an annoyed voice. It was easy to annoy her sometimes. I laughed, lightly. I loved her. She made me forget all my troubles. I guess that's why she's my best friend. Which was why she was so much better than Edward, who had left me in my misery. I hate him today because I liked him tomorrow. At least he was here. Now apparently he had better things to do. Maybe he did have a girlfriend and was lying so he wouldn't hurt my feelings. It was hard to believe that he was single. He could have anyone he wanted.

"Here's the deal. Jazz thought that we should through a party for you. Now normally, I would have it my way but he convinced me to have it on a day you will like. You can't say you don't want it because that's not an option. You pick a day that's good for you and I will take care of the rest," she said in one breath.

"Okay, I'll let you know soon," I replied. Normally, I hate being the center of attention, but strangely I wanted this party. I wanted to do something I hadn't done before and that scared me. It's not like I was dying or something. I had my whole life to do the things I am afraid to do now. My vision got blurry and I realized that I was crying. Tears started streaming down my face and I was thankful that no one could see my face.

"Ali, I gotta go. I'll call you back," I said and my voice cracked a little. I sniffed loudly and started walking, looking for a bathroom. I saw one after walking around for two minutes and quickly went inside. The washroom was deserted except for a girl standing in front of the mirror. She looked up when I came in and smiled. I smiled back and quickly washed my face and ran out of there. She must think I was totally crazy, but hey I couldn't be blamed. I was the one living with a growing thing inside my head. I shuddered.

"Where were you? I was so worried," Mom said when I finally got to the front of the hospital. I rolled my eyes. It's not like I ran away or something.

"I went to use the bathroom. Anyways you guys were too busy talking to that doctor," I replied and walked to the car.

"We were discussing your case, Bella. It's important for us to get different opinions and Dr. Cullen is a highly valued doctor. His opinion counts more than the head doctors," she replied seriously. So Edward's father was some hot shot doctor. Big deal.

"Unless he can shrink the size of my tumor just by looking at my brain, I don't think why I would want to tell him anything about my case," I replied bitterly. I looked over at my mom and she opened her mouth to say something but then closed it again. She gently put her hand on my arm. Great, everything I do is alright now because I have a thing growing inside my head. I wonder if they will be like this if I got pregnant because even then I would have something growing inside me.

The ride home was quite for the most part. Only Mom and Dad talked. I could tell they wanted to talk about me but didn't because I was in the backseat. I wished I could be invisible. Then I wouldn't have to deal with my parents or Alice's party or Edward. It seemed like all my thoughts always ended at Edward. He was making my life more impossible than the damn tumor. On the bright side Edward wasn't trying to kill me. I went upstairs to my room after we got home. I told my mom I was going to sleep, that I was tired. Finally after one week I get to sleep in my own bed. I quickly changed into a pair of sweats and lay down on the bed. Finally, my own bed. I turned over and rolled into a ball.

Just before my eyes closed, I realized that yet again I had forgotten to take Edward's number. Maybe I will never see him again. Now that I am not at the hospital. How will he find me? I should have left my number with a nurse or something. Sometimes I wished that death will come and take me away from this misery. Thinking that Edward was probably out there with someone better than me. Why did life have to be this way? I got a tumor which led me to Edward and now my craziness was leading Edward away from me. It's not like I'm any crazier than him, though. He's the one who wanted to marry me. Maybe dying will be easier. I closed my eyes and savored the moment, lying in my own bed, at last.

**AN: Finally, it's here. Sorry it took so long. I was having some problems at school. But now that summer is finally here, regular updates are in order. I hope you guys like this chapter. It took surprisingly long to put it together. I hope it's not too bad. Enjoy! And have a wonderful summer, if you aren't already having it. Next chapter will probably be up tomorrow. xoxo.**


	6. A Remarkable Friendship

**Disclaimer: This Again? **

The sun was so hot; I thought that it was going to burn a whole through the window. Yet, I still didn't want to move away. I wanted to sit right here in my window seat watching, the quite street below. I was here writing my last words. Well not really my last words, as I still had a long time to go before I died. I had slept through all of yesterday. And I was absolutely starved right now. My parents were downstairs discussing my treatment therefore I was stuck in my room. I didn't want to be downstairs listening to my parents argue about the best treatment. It was getting on my nerves, I wanted to go down there and yell at them. It as so stupid. I'll get the treatment when I get the treatment. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I got up from the window seat and went to get my phone from the bedside table.

_Need food! _I send the text to Alice.

_Be right over. _I got the reply instantly.

Good. Now I had food supply. But I still couldn't go down. There was just one more week of school, which was just exams, so I had no where to go during the days. But my parents did. It was a Monday and they still hadn't left for work. I heard the door slam and walked over to look out the window. My dad got in his car and drove out of his parking space in the driveway. I heard knocking on the door and turned. My mom came in, looked around the room awkwardly and sat down on the bed. What was so awkward? I was her daughter and she's been in this room a lot of times over the last 18 years. I leaned against the window seat and waited for her to start talking. If she was expecting me to say something, she was in for a surprise. I wasn't going to talk or argue today. It is Bella's day off. It took two sighs and one eye roll from me for her to start talking.

"I am leaving for work, and I was just wondering if you wanted something." She finally said.

"No, I already called Alice; she's coming over with food. We're having a picnic. You know to celebrate my home coming and all." I said and gave her a small smile. Wow, it really was awkward talking to my mother. Maybe, it had something to do with the fact that she was discussing my life behind my back. Well, she's my mother, so I guess I have to forgive her. But not right away.

"Okay, that's great. So you girls will be here all day. Good." I stared at her hard. She was nervous about something. Something she wasn't telling me.

"What is it?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"What is what?" Renee asked raising her eyebrows. I looked at her and raised my eyebrows. I knew there was something she was hiding from me. I've had 18 years to study her behavior towards me and she was definitely hiding something. I looked out the window again. Charlie had gone to work which meant, this was probably something they discussed over breakfast. Charlie wasn't good at telling me bad things; that was mom's territory.

"We were just wondering about your treatment, that's all." She replied.

"What about my treatment?" I asked, suspiciously. This is like the umpteenth they are going to question my treatment. I've had it before, it's no big deal. Even I know that's a lie. It's a big deal. But I can't just sit here all day thinking about it. I can at least try to live the rest of my life.

"Nothing, we are just worried about it. You are, our only child. We don't want anything to happen to you." She said and her voice cracked at the last sentence. I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. I put my arms around her and we just stayed like that for a couple of minutes. I remembered when I used to have nightmares as a little girl and my mom would come into my room and just hold me tight, willing the nightmares to go away. I wished right then, that I could take away this nightmare. Everything can be the way it used to be before.

"It'll be alright." I whispered. I didn't know if it was the truth or the lie but for a minute I really thought it will be alright. Why do I have to spend so much time on the negative? Maybe if I think positive the outcome will be positive.

"Alright, now Bells. I'm running late for work. Do you want me to stay until Alice comes?" Renee asked

"No, she only lives four houses down. She'll be here in a jiffy." I said and kissed her cheek lightly, letting her know that she can leave; I'll be okay. After she left the room, I got up from the bed and walked to the window. I saw Renee get in her car and drive out of the driveway. Then I looked up and down the street. Where was she? Then I spotted her, a little dot of yellow walking down the sidewalk towards my house, holding a picnic basket. Finally, I was starved. She was still far away though, walking as if she was in another universe. When she finally got to the door, I ran down and opened the door for her.

"What took you so long? You live four houses away not four hours away." I asked, as I ushered Alice into the house and then to the kitchen.

"Jazz was over. And I had to get the food, which takes time." Alice said, as she put down the picnic basket on the kitchen counter. I rolled my eyes. Does she have to spend every waking minutes with Jasper? It was making me feel extra depressed about Edward.

"When I texted you, you said 'be right over' not 'be right over in a million year', I'm starving woman." I got a plate and started unpacking the picnic basket. At least she had the decency to bring me pop tarts. I took out the box and sniffed appreciatively. Mhm, food.

"Well, I would have gotten here sooner, but like I said, Jasper was there and I couldn't just leave him. Why are you so hungry anyways? Didn't your parents feed you, because they were busy discussing….?" Alice stopped short and looked at me. They told her. She's my best friend and _I _should have been the one to tell her, that I have cancer not them. They can't control every aspect of life.

"No, they wanted to but I was asleep and this morning I just wanted them out of the house. They kept talking about it all through breakfast and I could hear them in my room. It was so infuriating." I said; I had forgotten all about my hunger now. Alice got up from the stool and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back, realizing that I was crying again. I heard sniffles and pulled away to see that Alice was crying as well.

"Can we not talk about this today? I just want a normal day, without anyone telling me what's going to happen tomorrow, or the next day or the next. I just want to be normal." I wiped away my tears and passed a box of tissue to Alice, who just nodded in her consent. Today was going to be a normal day. No more death talks and treatment talks and other things. Just two best friends spending some quality time together.

"So, what was Jasper doing here? I thought he had some family thing today." I said, finally biting into the pop tart. Oh my god, food has never tasted this good. We chewed silently for a couple of minutes.

"He was just here to drop something off." Alice said, and looked down. Was she hiding something from me? She's never hidden anything from me before. I looked at her, thinking what it could possibly be that she can't tell me.

"And that something was?" I probed.

"A guitar." She mumbled.

"A, what?" I laughed. He got her a guitar? How long have I been asleep? And Alice can't even play the guitar.

"A guitar. He's teaching me how to play." She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She's learning how to play guitar. Wow.

"Will you play something for me?" I asked, poking her arm.

"No, I'm no good. He's only been teaching for a few weeks. And he decided it'd be nice for me to have my own guitar, instead of him bringing his down all the time." She replied smiling, with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I'm sure, you're great. Go get your guitar. I want you to play. We'll go outside and sit on the swing. Go, go, go." I said and pushed her towards the door.

"Okay, Okay. I'm leaving." Alice laughed and ran out of the house.

I quickly ran upstairs to look out the window. I could see Alice running to her house. I was excited. I have never had anyone play for me before. I was so happy; my best friend had found someone she can be happy with. I sighed, remembering Edward. I couldn't keep my mind off of him. I kept going back to our conversation yesterday. I shouldn't have said what I said. People have things to do all the time. My mom always says she has things to do. I wish I can go back in time and take back everything I said to him. Or I can meet him somewhere and apologize. I can go back to the hospital and talk to his father. But that would seem desperate. It's not like I was dying without Edward. I was dying with or without Edward; his being here was just going to make it pleasant.

I walked to my room and started cleaning it, trying to get my mind off everything. I stood at the door, looking at the room that had belonged to me since I was a baby. It was still the color of ocean, because my mother loves that color. I realized that I had actually missed this color at the hospital, considering I hated ocean blue so much. Renee hadn't allowed me to change the color of my walls and it's a good thing she hadn't. This wouldn't be my room if it didn't have ocean blue walls. The knocking at the door startled me and I ran downstairs to open the door.

"That was fast." I said to Alice after I had opened the door and led her in. She was breathing fast and held up her finger. I waited patiently.

"Well, I ran, because I really want you to listen to a song Jasper taught me." Alice walked outside to the backyard and I wondered how she was able to carry a guitar. I walked behind her, because I was really excited to hear Alice sing. I mean, she had dragged me to karaoke bars but this is original. Something she has worked hard to learn.

"So Jasper bought you a guitar." I said casually.

"Yes." Alice stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Does that mean you told him?" I asked.

"No, Bella! I can't tell him. I'm afraid." She said in a small voice. I burst out laughing.

"You're afraid? You weren't afraid when you sucker punched the captain of the football team, or when you told that supply teacher her dressing style was horrible. There's no need to be afraid now. Just tell him, if he didn't feel the same way I'm sure he wouldn't have bought you a guitar." I took hold of her arms and shook her gently.

"Fine! We are having dinner tomorrow. I'll tell him then, I think. But what he doesn't feel the same way?" She asked nervously.

"You guys have been in a relationship for nearly 2 years and you're afraid he doesn't love you." I rolled my eyes.

"He's a guy." Alice shrugged.

"Also means he would have broken up with you if he hadn't been in love with you. He's a guy, they don't like relationships. Besides I see the way he looks at you." I winked at her. We walked outside and Alice sat down on the swing.

"Okay, hit me." I said as I sat down on the swing beside her.

"Why would I hit you?" Alice said in a small voice. I raised my eyebrows at her and she laughed. She loved using that phrase whenever she can.

"Okay, Jasper taught me this song, so be nice. I'm not perfect. I'm still learning." Alice said like she was talking to a child. I rolled my eyes.

"Ali just play."

She strummed the guitar once, twice and I was getting impatient. But I kept it to myself. I didn't want to scare her off. If she decided she didn't want to play, it'll take me forever to convince her. Finally, I could hear the first strings of a song.

_I love this place  
But it's haunted without you  
My tired heart  
Is beating so slow  
Our hearts sing less  
Than we wanted  
We wanted  
Our hearts sing 'cause  
We do not know  
we do not know_

To light the night  
To help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said  
I always know

You can catch me  
Don't you run  
Don't you run  
If you live another day  
In this happy little house  
The fire's here to stay

To light the night  
To help us grow  
To help us grow  
It is not said  
I always know

Please don't make a fuss  
It won't go away  
The wonder of it all  
The wonder that I made  
I am here to stay

I am here to stay

Stay

Alice stopped playing and looked at me. I was mesmerized by the song. It was so beautiful. Alice was biting her bottom lip nervously.

"Alice, that was awesome." I said and hugged her tightly. It felt like I didn't hug her enough. She was only best friend and I was afraid to let her go.

"Bella, I don't want to let you go." Alice whispered. I pulled back and looked at her.

"Yeah, maybe you wouldn't have to. Maybe we can stay this way forever, being there for each other all the time." I smiled, and sniffed loudly. Alice laughed. Maybe everything will be alright. And I will stay right here with my best friend, laughing and playing music. Tomorrow I had my first radiation session. I was scared but I wasn't going to let it show. I didn't want to worry anyone and I didn't want to lose hope. I smiled at Alice and wished for everything to be alright.

**AN: There it is, the sixth chapter. I know it's focused on Bella and Alice, but I wanted to show their friendship. Edward will come back next chapter, which will probably be up tonight or tomorrow. The song is from Dear John, Amanda Seyfreid sings it, and I'm not taking any credit. I just love this song, it's pretty good. Enjoy! Xoxo. **


	7. Good Life

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

I woke up early in the morning, because it was an exam day. After Alice had sung that wonderful song, we had spent the rest of the day studying for our English final. I didn't even know if it mattered anymore. I was dying. What difference did it make if I graduated high school or not? I was going to be pessimistic today. I had nothing to look forward to. I guess, in some part of my mind, I had actually hoped that Edward was right. That maybe, one day….he will marry me. I know, I know, it was a crazy idea. But I wanted hope.

I knew that it was never going to happen. Not if I died and I will. Maybe that's why Edward hadn't tried to contact me. Why would he want to spend his time with a girl who was dying? He told me I was the girl he wanted to marry before he found out that I was potentially a dead woman. This was real life. Real life was nothing like, like…._A Walk to Remember. _Edward is not going to have an epiphany and fall in love with me and marry me.

I rolled around on the bed and stared at my wall. I couldn't let go of the feeling I had when I was with Edward in my hospital room. He had made me feel so safe. I groaned and sat up in bed. My head spun a little and I was afraid that I was going to have another blackout but it was just a head rush. The room stopped spinning and I got up to get dressed.

After one hour, I was showered, clothed—in a blue tank top and white capri pants, with flip flops—and ready to go. Dad had already left for work and I kissed my Mom goodbye before I left the house. I grabbed a toast to go because there was no way I was sitting with my mother and having breakfast. She'd just ask me too many questions because to make my day worse, the doctor that scheduled my first radiation session this morning, right after my exam.

I walked over to Alice's house because she said that she didn't want me driving to school in my 'condition'. I swear to god, if everyone kept treating me like I was a freaking dying person, I was going to run away from home.

The weather outside was warm and I was glad I wasn't wearing excessive clothing. The only thing I was carrying was my purse, because the only thing I needed was writing utensils and my wallet. When I got to Alice's house I knocked on the door and Alice opened, looking like she was posing for _Glamour_ magazine.

"Jasper is coming to pick us up," Alice said.

"With the yellow sundress, I figured it was either that or you were posing for _Glamour_," I said. Alice stuck her tongue out at me. She walked inside and grabbed her bag, than she walked outside again. Her hair was done in curls and she was wearing just a touch of make-up. It made me wonder when she had woken up. And it also made me wonder why I didn't make an effort to look that good.

"Well, we still have to wait for Jasper. Let me do your make-up," Alice said. She spun me around to face her. I opened my mouth to protest but then shut it. I had just thought about this.

"Okay, but not too much. I don't want to look like a slut," I said.

"I'd never," Alice said. "Pout."

I pouted and Alice dabbed lip gloss on my lips. I tried not to grimace.

"Lip gloss is enough for today," Alice said. I nodded. A car honked behind us and I turned around to see Jasper pulling up his car along the curb. He got out and walked around the car to stand in front of us.

"I see I will be riding with two beautiful women," Jasper said, with his usual charming nature. I grunted in response and Alice gave him a long kiss. I averted my eyes. I sighed and bit my lip.

"We're going to be late," Alice said, she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the car. I got in the back seat and Alice and Jasper got in the car, then Jasper drove us to school.

* * *

Well, the exam wasn't a total bust. Despite the fact that my thoughts kept straying towards Edward, I managed an A-. The teacher marked our exams as soon as we handed them in and _voila! _I was a high school graduate. Unfortunately, being a high school graduate didn't help with the fact that I was sitting in a cold room waiting for my radiation therapist. I tapped my feet against the sterile floor with impatience and shivered. The room was really cold and it wasn't helping with the nerves.

Alice and Jasper had dropped me off at the hospital and I sent them on their way. I didn't want anyone to come here with me. I wanted to know that I could do this on my own. When I was ten my mother had come with me because I had been so scared. I was still scared but I tried to swallow that fear. The room was so bright that it was giving me a headache.

"Ms. Isabella Swan?"

I looked up at the sound of my name and look off my sunglasses. I was the only one in the waiting area. I stood up when a young man in dark blue scrubs walked towards me.

"I'm Dr. Mark Crane, your radiation therapist," he said, offering me his hand. I shook it with a polite smile. This felt wrong. We both knew why we were here. There was no need for pleasantries.

"Follow me," Dr. Crane said, turning around. I followed him into the room he had come out of. It was as cold, blank and bright as the waiting area but there was a glass pane in it and on the other side was the radiation equipment.

"You can leave your stuff here," Dr. Crane said. I dumped my sunglasses in my purse and placed it on a chair. Then I followed Dr. Crane into the radiation room.

"Now there are going to be side effects to the radiation, if you want I can go over them after the radiation or you can just talk to your doctor," Dr. Crane said.

"I know the side effects, I've had radiation before," I said. Dr. Crane looked up at me and then nodded slowly. He pointed to the chair in the middle of the room and I sat down.

"Okay, I'm going to have to remove a small chunk of your chair but don't worry, it's not going to be noticeable. Then I'm going to make small dots over the area of radiation," Dr. Crane said. I nodded and he picked up a hair trimmer. He took out a small chunk of my hair from the lower left corner and then I felt him making small dots on my head.

All the while he was doing that, I had a sinking feeling inside my chest. This was real. This was really happening. I had a tumour again and I was getting radiation again. This time, I might not make it. What's going to happen to my parents? I was their whole world, as they had pointed out on various occasions.

"Are you ready?" Dr. Crane asked, after he was done. No! I wasn't ready. I didn't want to get radiation. I didn't want a tumour. How can anyone be ready for this? I was seventeen. I hadn't even lived my life yet. But I knew that if I didn't get radiation, there won't be a life to live.

I nodded reluctantly. Dr. Crane adjusted the chair I was sitting on and turned it into a bed. He fixed my hair so they weren't in the way of the big radiation machine and then he walked out of the room.

"Okay, Isabella, I'm going to start the radiation now. Just try to stay calm," Dr. Crane said through the speaker. I took a deep breath and tried not to move around too much. There was no need to be brave. I was scared out of my wits. Anyone would be. Life wasn't as simple as it seemed to me when I was ten. I had hoped, despite everything in me, that there were going to be no hardships. Everything was just going to be okay.

I wish that I could hide in my mother's embrace right now and pretend that everything will be okay. I closed my eyes and pretended that I was at the beach with Alice and my parents.

* * *

The radiation had taken an hour. I spent an hour in that cold, white room, feeling like I was all alone in the world. It wasn't the best feeling. The whole hospital had been so cold that I was glad when I stepped out into the morning sunlight and shivered in the warmth. I immediately pulled out my sunglasses and put them on.

Dr. Crane had said that it was going to take a couple of weeks of radiation therapy before there was any progress with the tumour. A few more weeks of this and I was sure to never want to step foot again in a hospital, which was bad considering I was a total klutz.

As soon as I stepped onto the curb to hail down a cab, a shiny silver car stopped in front of me. The passenger side window rolled down and the driver leaned over to the passenger side.

"Did you think I was going to forget about you?" Edward asked, with the same smirk that made my knees go weak. For a second I was just mesmerized by his godly beauty. Then I realized that he was waiting for an answer.

"I was hoping you would," I said. Edward laughed and opened the passenger side door. I bit my lip. I wanted to go with him but at the same time, I just wanted to be alone.

"Come on, Bella, you're holding up the traffic," Edward said. I rolled my eyes. There was no traffic of course but I still got in his car and slammed the door shut. Edward swerved into the lane with one fluid motion.

"Are you mad at me?" Edward asked. I looked over at him.

"No," I said.

"Are you mad at the world?" Edward asked.

"No."

"Are you mad at Alice?"

"No."

"Are you mad at me?" Edward asked again.

"Keep talking and I will be," I said. Edward got quiet immediately and I looked out the window, laying my head against the back of the seat. I could feel the faint shadow of the dots Dr. Crane had marked on the back of my head.

"I got my first radiation session today," I said. Edward didn't say anything but he pulled the car to a stop. I looked up to see that we were at the beach. Edward got out of the car and walked around to open my door. As soon as I was out, he pulled me into a hug and I sighed. His embrace made me feel safe again and I never wanted to let him go. He took all my troubles away. I laid my head against Edward's chest and heard his heart beating. Edward tightened his grip on me.

"I've already had radiation before but this time I was so scared. The room was so cold, I just…" I trailed off and shook my head. Edward pulled me away from him but I clutched his shirt, turning my hands into fists. I didn't want to let him go. But he didn't let go. Edward pushed my sunglasses to the top of my head and looked into my eyes. His green eyes were burning with emotion.

"I'm sorry, if I had known I would have come with you," Edward said. I shook my head and Edward put his hands on the sides of my face. His thumb gently brushed against my lower lip.

"No, I didn't want anyone to come with me. I wanted to know that I could do it on my own but I'd never felt so alone in my life," I whispered. Edward leaned his forehead against mine and looked me in the eyes.

"As long as I am here, you will never be alone," Edward whispered. Maybe I shouldn't have done it. I didn't know what he was thinking or what I was thinking. I knew that he wasn't going to do it. I was weak right now and Edward wasn't one to take advantage of that. But if I did, then it wasn't taking advantage. It was my free will.

I leaned a little forward and brushed my lips against his. Edward froze and I froze with him. I was sure that he was going to turn me away. There was no _way_ a guy like him was interested in me. I mean, he was the definition of beautiful. All beauty was measured against him. He wouldn't want me.

But then he leaned forward and placed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss and my heart stopped beating. When it started beating again I wound my hands into Edward's hair and pulled him closer to me. He pushed me against the car gently, pressing his hard body against mine. His lips were soft and warm against mine and the kiss was gentle. But then it turned passionate and suddenly we couldn't have enough of each other. We weren't close enough together. I wanted more of him. I _needed_ more of him. I pulled him closer, as closer as I could and pressed my body against his. Edward's hand slipped under my tank top and I gasped into the kiss but then smiled when I felt his tongue tentatively brushing against my lower lip.

Someone walking by hooted and shouted for us to get a room. Edward and I sprang apart, breathing hard. Edward's cheeks were flushed, his lips were swollen and his eyes burned with fire. I realized that that's what I must look like.

"That cannot happen again," Edward said and I bit my lip from crying out, "in a public place."

That can't happen again in a public place. That's what he said. I sighed in relief. I didn't think I could live without doing that again; without having the possibility of a lifetime of doing that again.

"Yeah," I said. I looked down at the ground and blushed. I saw Edward's feet move towards me and he gently lifted my face up so I was looking at him. I blushed even harder. I had never done something like that before. Edward was very dangerous to be around. I felt bold around him, like I could do anything. I placed one hand on his chest and the other I let travel to his neck to bring him closer.

"Bella," Edward said. I shivered at the sound of my name on his lips.

"Yes?" I asked. I looked up from his lips to his eyes. They were hooded and there was a strange kind of hunger in them.

"We really shouldn't do this here," Edward whispered. I licked my lips and nodded, even though all I wanted was to kiss him again, to be that close to him again. But I gave a shaky laugh and let him go. Edward stepped back but took hold of my left hand, turning me around to walk towards the beach.

The beach wasn't crowded but we picked the most secluded area, where no one would disturb us. I watched the waves crash onto the beach and a thought occurred to me.

"Edward?"

Edward turned to look at me. His copper coloured hair was messy from where I had run my fingers through it.

"Do you still want to marry me?" I asked. Edward smiled a beautiful smile that lit up his entire face.

"Yes," he said.

"Why? I mean, I…I'm dying," I said. The smile disappeared from Edward's face and he leaned forward to give me a long sweet kiss.

"Bella, you're not dying. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you," Edward said. I nodded. I wanted to believe him. I wanted to believe that everything would be okay. But this wasn't what I wanted. I mean, I finally meet the perfect guy and it turns out that I might not have that much time with him. Life was so unfair.

"Do you want something to drink?" Edward asked.

"Coke," I said. Edward gave me a quick kiss on the lips and got up. I watched him walk over to the stairs that led to the only convenience store at the beach. The sound of my phone ringing startled me and I pulled it out my purse.

It was Alice.

"Hey," I said.

"You have to come with me," Alice said. I could hear things moving around in the background. Alice was freaking out. That was a rare and scary occasion.

"Come with you, where?" I asked.

"To meet Jasper's parents," Alice said. I rolled my eyes.

"He's your boyfriend. Why do I need to meet his parents?" I asked. Alice sighed and I heard a drawer opening.

"I know, but I'm scared. What if they don't like me?" Alice asked. I bit my lip to keep from laughing out loud. The thoughts of Alice being scared and someone not liking Alice were impossibly funny.

"Alice, don't worry. They are going to love you, just like Jasper does," I said. Alice took a deep breath.

"Okay, okay, I can do this. You know, your parents met his Dad, at the hospital. Dr. Cullen," Alice said.

"No, no, that's Ed—," I stopped talking. Alice didn't know about Edward. I felt guilty about not telling her but I wanted to keep him a secret.

"Alice, how many brothers does Jasper have?" I asked. I stood up to look for Edward. I saw him coming out of the store with two bottles in his hands.

"Two; Emmett is the older one and Edward is the younger one," Alice said. Well, that explained why Edward didn't feel threatened when I told him Jasper was my boyfriend. Jasper had spent hours talking about his annoying younger brother and I never thought to pay attention. Ugh! I was so angry at myself. How could I have been so stupid? I pretended that Jasper was my boyfriend when all the while Edward knew the truth.

"Bella, you okay?" Alice asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'll call you later," I said. I hung up before Alice had a chance to say anything else. I pulled my sunglasses out of my hair and put them on. Edward was making his way to me. When he was not ten feet away from me, he stopped walking.

"Now you're mad at me," Edward said.

"You know, I was just talking to Alice and she said the most interesting of things. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend—the guy I pretended was my boyfriend—is in fact _your older brother_," I said. Edward winced and slowly walked towards me.

"Bella, I am so sorry. I get it if you're mad at me," Edward said. I put his hands on my arms but I pushed him to the ground and cradled his waist.

"_Mad?_ I'm embarrassed. I pretended that Jasper was my boyfriend and you _knew_, you knew and you didn't say anything. I bet all this time you two are just laughing about how stupid Bella is," I said. Edward pulled me down so I was barely an inch away from him.

"Bella, don't be absurd," Edward said. I stared into his green eyes. They were dark with lust. I leaned down further and my lips touched his.

"Bella," Edward groaned.

"You know, my house is like ten minutes from here and my parents are at work," I whispered against his lips. For a terrifying second Edward didn't say anything. Then he nodded slowly.

"Bella, you are going to be the death of me."

I laughed as I stood up. As we walked up to Edward's car, hand in hand, I couldn't remember a time when I was this happy or when life had been this…_good. _

**AN: I know I haven't updated in two years because I have been busy writing my own stories on fictionpress. If anyone's interested in reading them, the link is on my profile. I hope this chapter was good, considering I am updating after so long. Tell me how you like it. XOXO. **


End file.
